User blog:Psychofreak2/Alexander The Arcane Planner
=Alexander= | alttype = | date = | health = 5 | attack = 4 | spells = 7 | difficulty = 7 | IP = 6300 | RP = 260 | resource = Mana | range = |ms = 335 |rangetype = ranged |as_base = 0.645 |as_lvl = 2.2 |dam_base = 48.98 |dam_lvl = 3 |arm_base = 21.26 |arm_lvl = 2.83 |mr_base = 30 |mr_lvl = 1 |hp_base = 502.13 |hp_lvl = 76.14 |hp5_base = 5.5 |hp5_lvl = .55 |mp_base = 360 |mp_lvl = 36 |mp5_base =6 |mp5_lvl =0.8}} Abilities Just an ordinary support } |static= } |customlabel= |custominfo= |cost= } |costtype= } |description= Whenever a non-ultimate ability activates, he gains a shield equal to + (2 per lvl) for every allied champion nearby for 3 seconds. Does not stack but refreshes shield every ability activation. }} *Note that he gains a shield when the ability activates, this means he gains a shield after the summoning delay. | }} |cooldown= |static= } |cost= |costtype=mana |customlabel=Summon Delay |custominfo=0.75 second |description= Summons an arcane orb on a target location. After an activation delay, the orb travels in a line, dealing magic damage and silencing enemies hit, re-applying CC effect every 0.2 second in case the enemy stays within the orb's range as it travels |leveling= }} *The orb has a 87.5 radius and a projectile speed of 1000 *Vector-Targeted, Linear, Pass-through skill shot. | }} |cooldown= |static= } |cost=80 |costtype=mana |customlabel=Summon Delay |custominfo=0.75 second |description = Passively gains an aura that reduces AoE Damage to allied champions within range. |leveling= |description2= Summons a pylon that can be clicked by self or allies within 500 AOE to pull themselves toward the location of the pylon and shields them for 1 second. Pylon lasts for 4 seconds. An ally can't click into the same pylon more than once. |leveling2= }} } |cost=65/ 70/ 75/ 80/ 85 |costtype=mana |customlabel=Summon Delay |custominfo=0.75 second |description= (Active): Summons arcane energy that falls down to a 150-radius area dealing damage and slowing for a brief duration. |leveling= |45|70|85|100|115}} |description2= If it falls down a "Rook" orb, it increases the orb's AOE by 30% and gives it half the slowing effect. |description3= If it falls down a "Rendezvous" pylon, it increases the shield given by 30% and provides allies/self who click it a MS buff for 1 second. }}}} Hitting an enemy champion with a damaging ability gains a stack of "Turn". In plan mode, casting an ability will consume a stack of "Turn" to reset the ability's cooldown. |leveling= 2 |description2= Activates plan mode, enables him to hide the summoning of his abilities cast within the duration and freeze it just before it activates. Upon deactivation of "Plan", all abilities are activated as if they are instantly summoned. If a summon point is not within range, it will not be frozen/hidden. |description3= Deactivation has a cast time of 0.5 second and sends out a warning for enemies. If he dies all frozen abilties are lost. |leveling2= }} just another part *The abilities' summoning delay, projectile speed or AOE makes it hard for them to hit, however, his ult provides a great surprise factor which allows quite a few number of light CCs to pester an area. *Using brush and blindspots compensate for his abilities' disadvantage (if ult is not ready) however, enemy wards prevent this compensation so his innate has a gimmick ward which is like a normal stealth ward but has a sweeper with it. *His innate passive provides a little amount of defense in a team fight (enough to make it a little difficult to focus him in a team fight) *His Q is just an ordinary weak zoning ability, combined with his E or ult it becomes more effective *His W provides mobility without directly involving himself. Good for providing escapes and initiates. *His E is......an ability enhancer, other than that it is a normal delayed damage and light CC. *He works nice with low mobile, high damaging, sustain type ADCs. He also plays well with ADCs with some CCs of their own. Ex. Ashe and Miss Fortune. *He is countered by highly mobile champions and champions that can ignore a little CC. Also he is somehow countered by Maokai/Kassadin since they sense the disturbance in magic and can count ability casts so he can detect if Alexander is using his ult. Category:Custom champions